Security credentials such as, in particular, digital certificates, a security token or a security ticket are needed to support security services in particular scenarios. Such security services may be, for example, the establishment of a communication channel between two partners or else the transport of a license ticket between two or three participating parties. A security infrastructure usually provides such security credentials.
In a specific application which comprises the communication between three parties, there is a need to ensure that security credentials have firstly been transported in a cryptographically correct manner, but also via a secured communication channel.